


Sleepy Shower Time

by RetroRoll



Category: Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teens and up bc they are naked, absolutely not nsfw, but nothing goes beyond that, pure fluff, sleepy shower boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroRoll/pseuds/RetroRoll
Summary: Buck and Criken fall asleep in the shower





	Sleepy Shower Time

After a day of running around and doing chores, Buck was exhausted and sweaty. He decided to end the day with a nice shower and some soft clothes and a good night's sleep. He started the shower and stripped down to nothing, waiting for the water to warm up. After testing the water with his hand, he decided it was scorching enough and hopped in, almost immediately falling over because of the slippery tiles. He composed himself and stood underneath the water, allowing himself to relax his muscles. Slowly, he started to drift away.

_________________________________

“Buck?!” Criken yelled from outside the door. He had been in there longer than he usually was, and he started to get worried. He didn’t hear any change of the water or any shuffling, so he decided to knock on the door again. This time, it creaked open, allowing the mist to bellow out. Holding his breath, he pushed the door open the rest of the way. He saw Buck, standing under the water with his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly opened and his head was tilted, similar to a puppy. 

“....Buck? You okay buddy?” 

Bucks head slowly came back to place and he looked at the man next to the shower. 

“...mmmmmmmhmmm….” he hummed. He swayed for a second before putting himself back. 

“Dude, you’re gonna fall on your face and I’m gonna laugh at you. Are you really that tired?” Criken scolded, but Buck just hummed again. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He pondered the idea in his head, and came to a conclusion. 

“You obviously don’t have the muscle strength to wash your hair or whatever, so I’m going to help you out.” Bucks eyes opened, and he moved his hands over his face.

“Mm…. are you gonna join me?” Buck whispered. The other chuckled.

“Is that fine with you?” He was rewarded with a eager nod. He didn’t hesitate at taking his own clothes off and quickly stepping into the shower. Long arms wrapped around Bucks waist, hands traveling up and down the soft skin on his stomach, briefly crossing the scar above his pelvis. Buck turned his head just enough to press a sweet kiss to Criken's jaw.

“You’re a sweetheart when you’re tired, aren’t you?” He muttered. He pulled the smaller man closer to him.

“Your beard is scratchy…” Buck quickly changed the topic, turning around to face Criken. His hands reach up to put his hands around his face. Once again, Criken pulls the curly haired man into a hug, resting his chin on his shoulder. After a few seconds of staying that way, he feels Bucks legs giving away, falling asleep. He chuckles and slowly positions them so their backs face the wall and ease themself onto the tile floor. Criken's legs bracketed Bucks and he started to rub his thumbs on his sides. 

“.....you’re so good to me……” Buck murmurs. He rests his head on Criken's firm but soft chest, focusing on the sound of a beating heart and running water. Criken smiles softly against Bucks hair and shuts his eyes. The contact between skin was soothing, and brought the two together as they slowly drifted off together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic idk how ao3 works so forgive me


End file.
